The Official Northern Frontier Wiki
Welcome to The Official Northern Frontier Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to the ROBLOX game, The Northern Frontier, in which the game offers you the opportunity to survive in the Northern Frontier, where you are able to hunt, craft, and roleplay as a colonist, or a native in the 1750's in The Northern Frontier. The 'Northern Frontier' was founded by Fred (FlippinBEEP) and is now owned by Dant (Osthotlz). This wiki has been confirmed as the official wiki by the grace of Osthotlz, any other wiki stating to be for this game is a fake/impersonation. Game **WARNING** The Northern Frontier updates very regularly, if some information is outdated or incorrect, it will most probably be fixed ASAP. https://www.roblox.com/games/1279997693/MINING-The-Northern-Frontier @tnf_rblx v2.1 Welcome to James Bay! The game offers you the opportunity to survive in the Northern Frontier, where you are able to hunt, fish, craft, and roleplay as a colonist, or a native. To join a faction, simply request to join the group associated with it. To create a faction, you must set a group you own as your primary group. You can then customise the in-game faction by putting these lines in the group description: faction_acronym:ABC (3 to 5 characters) faction_minimum_rank:10 (optional, minimum rank ID required to be in the faction, from 0 to 255) faction_team_kill:true (optional, enables faction team-killing) faction_role:colonist (optional, restricts faction to native or colonist roles) faction_color:150,250,150 (faction color using RGB) faction_description:start (starts faction description) This is a boopy factiony (faction description) faction_description:end (ends faction description) Locations James Bay The Governors Mansion This mansion is dedicated to the Assembly/Governor of James Bay and The Hudsons Bay Company, it is located at the end of the town and consists of four rooms, in-game this building is not used for anything except decoration, later on there may be a use for it, but as of this day, the Governors Mansion is only for show. Sleeping Caribouu Inn This inn provides the General Store for the colonists in James Bay, you may buy and sell at this General Store, the General Store contains most necessities a player needs in which it is the most popular and largest store in-game, it is near the middle of town and contains only one room, in which is a bare room with a counter in which the vendor is sat, and three chairs and a table, and a overhanging top floor. Sinclair's Barbershop This barbershop is for the purchase of cosmetic items in game, it offers different types of clothing, many variations of hats and even different hairstyles! It contains one room with a rack of clothing from which you can buy, a shelf of hats in which you can also purchase, and the vendo r who is stood at the counter who will sell you faction-only clothing and different types of hairstyles. James Bay Bank The James Bay Bank is which players can access their personal vault of items, and can also store their money (obviously), it contains one room which contains the bank teller, in the bank you can ANY item in-game and all your hard-earned pounds. Bank storage can also be increased by buying one of the game-passes, allowing you to store more items in the vault. Native Territory Native Camp 1 This is the main hub for all natives on The Northern Frontier, it consists of a few hide tents, tanning racks, crafting benches, camp fires, it also contains a native banker which does the exact same as the James Bay bank teller, he stores items into the vault and keeps your pounds, this hub is vital for natives to start out, craft, etc. it is the native equivalent of James Bay. Native Camp 2 A camp out in the snow, mainly just a small safe zone/checkpoint for natives, it contains a tanning rack, crafting benches, camp fires and basic necessities for all natives, this camp acts as another safe zone for natives, nothing more, nothing less, it is smaller than the main Native Camp but still caters the same. Hudsons Bay Company (HBC) The Fort The fort is the main spawn area for all militia that serve under the Hudsons Bay Company, it contains a shop specifically for the militia in the company, only they can buy/sell to this vendor who sells military grade weaponry and basic essentials, it also contains a bank, which represents a chest, in which acts as a normal bank, stores pounds and items, the fort has thick walls that cannot be knocked down and contains two gates, one at the front and one at the back, there is also the main room in which the vendor and bank is stored, and is also acts as the safe zone for all militia soldiers. Brightston Church Brightston Church would usually would be put under the category of James Bay but is only usually utilised by the Hudsons Bay Company for military ceremonies and religious ceremonies, it is a wide church which consists of one room, an alter, and pews, etc. as I said, it is usually utilised for it's purpose, as a church, but can also be used as an area for prayer and thought. (Usually used for le meme) Official Factions The Hudsons Bay Company ''' The Hudsons Bay Company is the main faction in the whole game, it represents the militia in which keeps peace in The Northern Frontier and makes sure trading is smooth and secure, the Hudsons Bay Company is not a force to be reckoned with, they are the largest faction in-game and offer a lot of prestige. They represent the Royal British Army in the 1700's in ruthless gunpowder warfare, they are disciplined soldiers with one task - to rid The Frontier of any enemy that threatens the peace of James Bay, or that stands in their way. They consist of multiple regiments, subsequently, you may rise in rank and join a platoon, helping to enforce the peace and defend the State from any who seek to harm it. The Hudsons Bay Company in summary is a discplined army, who are ready to defend the British Empire and it's colonies with their lives. '''Background The game is set in the 1750's at the rise of the 'Hudsons Bay Company' in Quebec, Canada, The company was incorporated by English royal charter in 1670 as The Governor and Company of Adventurers of England trading into Hudson's Bay. It functioned as the de facto government in parts of North America before European states and later the United States laid claim to some of those territories. The Hudson's Bay Company (HBC; French: Compagnie de la Baie d'Hudson) is a Canadian fur trading business for much of its existence, the HBC now owns and operates most trading in the area, especially exploiting the rich fur trading business they now control. The HBC traded with natives, the colonist populace and many other trading and merchant companies there and abroad. During the fall and winter, First Nations men and European trappers accomplished the vast majority of the animal trapping and pelt preparation. They travelled by canoe and on foot to the forts to sell their pelts. In exchange they typically received popular trade goods such as knives, kettles, beads, needles, and the Hudson's Bay point blanket. The arrival of the First Nations trappers was one of the high points of the year, met with pomp and circumstance. The highlight was very formal, an almost ritualised "Trading Ceremony" between the Chief Trader and the Captain of the aboriginal contingent who traded on their behalf. During the initial years of the fur trade, prices for items varied from post to post.Category:Browse